


The Exciting Adventures of a Hypersexual Spider

by frobster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Hypersexuality, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, top surgery, trans!Pietro, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobster/pseuds/frobster
Summary: Peter just had top surgery and can't move his upper body very much, leaving the poor boy incredibly needy. Thankfully, Pietro is there to lend a helping hand. And, so is Bucky.NOTE: In chapter 3, Peter's parts are referred to with "clit" and "hole".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Pietro Maximoff/Peter Parker, Pietro Maximoff/Peter Parker
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was incredibly grumpy about having to  _ sit still  _ for the next month after his surgery. He could barely lift his arms, there was no way he could swing through the city anymore. So instead he stomped around the compound, grumbling and moping in equal measures. 

"Stupid fucking healing factor, not healing me quickly," he muttered as he shuffled around the common room.

Sitting still was the absolute worst thing he could've been told to do, in his mind. He knew it was necessary, he knew that too much movement would make it take longer to heal and cause more dramatic scars. But that didn't change how impatient he was.

"Why so grumpy, little spider?"

Peter quickly looked up and turned around, wincing at the quick movement. He caught sight of Pietro, now sprawled across a couch that was empty moments before. The older boy was shirtless with his own surgery scars on display, smirking lazily at Peter. 

Rather than answering, Peter stalked over and stood right by Pietro's head to glare down at him.

"You and your stupid shirtlessness, and your freedom. I still have to wear a binder for the next week!" He would've thrown his arms up in frustration if he could've. 

Pietro just grinned, looking lazy and amused. 

"You know, it took me almost a year to heal. With all the other experiments they were doing, my body could barely keep up. You should consider yourself lucky." Pietro's voice was calm, no hint of regret or fear that there used to be whenever he spoke about his time as a Hydra captive.

It helped Peter settle just a little. He didn't like thinking about his friends being hurt, especially not when they were being outright taken advantage of. Pietro was tricked into volunteering by the offer of 'cheap, easy medical transitioning' and Wanda wasn't far behind when they discovered he had a twin.

"Yeah, I guess," Peter finally mumbled, feeling a little ashamed.

"Ah, no sadness. Sadness slows healing," Pietro warned as he stood, tapping a finger under Peter's chin to make him look up again.

Pietro was a few inches taller and his jawline looked exceptionally sharp from the angle that Peter looked up from. Peter himself was a little on the softer side and he knew that hormone replacement could only do so much, but he was still a bit jealous.

"You can walk around, yes? We will walk together."

Pietro wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders before he could protest and started walking, heading for the door that led outside. It was a mild spring day, warm enough for Pietro to be comfortable without his shirt (especially since he grew up in Sokovia), and cool enough for Peter to be comfortable wearing his. 

"Did you ever regain feeling in.. in your chest?" Peter asked after they had been walking for a few minutes.

"Yes, eventually. You should not compare your healing to mine, though. I am sure you will have feeling again quite soon," Pietro said with a smile as he glanced over to Peter.

They had both got along quite well right away given their close ages, though Pietro was still a few years older. But what really sparked their bonding was the realization that they were both trans. They had endless points of similarity yet vastly different stories, and it was a source of continued interest for both of them.

"Hope so," Peter muttered before he could catch himself.

While the two shared quite a lot with each other, Peter had yet to divulge his more secretive aspects.

"Oh?" There was an obvious tone of curiosity in Pietro's voice. "Do tell, little spider. What has you wanting to feel again?"

Peter blushed and shook his head. That wasn't really something he could spring on people out of nowhere.

"No need to be shy," Pietro practically purred. He paused and gently pushed Peter up against a nearby tree, smirking down at him with an amused sparkle in his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I-" Peter swallowed thickly, eyes widened as he looked at Pietro. This was new. And very welcome. "I just got new nipple clamps and they got little points and I didn't get to use them before my surgery but I know I like clamps because I've used 'em before and I was really looking forward to trying these out, but I'm worried that it won't matter anymore because I won't feel anything."

It all came out in a rush, and Pietro's smirk turned into a delighted grin. Peter's blush only darkened as he fidgeted in place, restless and starting to get turned on. Not that it was all that hard for him to feel excited.

"Well, well. Little spider is a little slut?" Pietro was teasing, but not in a mean way. In a genuine way that had Peter whining softly and trying to squeeze his thighs together. "Oh, you poor thing. You can't even touch yourself, can you?"

All Peter could do was shake his head and try to give Pietro a pleading look. He didn't trust himself to speak but he desperately wanted help. Maybe even _needed_ it.

"Hm.. Maybe if you are good and listen to the doctors as you heal. Then I will help you," Pietro offered. It was so casual. Peter shivered with excitement. 

"O-okay," he stuttered out, breath coming quickly.

"Good boy. Come along, we will return to the compound and get you some water. You look awfully parched now."

Pietro stepped back from the tree and took Peter's hand, very gently tugging him along. Peter followed in a daze, hardly able to believe what was happening. He sort of had a partner who sort of knew about his unique needs. But Bucky wasn't around very often and they weren't officially together or necessarily exclusive. 

Peter shivered again as he imagined both Bucky and Pietro taking care of him, and a dazed smile spread across his face. Two partners, all to himself. Maybe if he could prove himself to Pietro as he healed, this dream could become reality.

His skin tingled all over, though the feeling was muted along his scars. Hopefully sensation would return soon. He really did want to try out those clamps now, and maybe with Pietro around to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro, frustratingly, followed through on his promise. He wouldn't do anything until Peter proved he could be a good boy and listen to the doctors about what to do, and what  _ not  _ to do, while he healed.

Peter was restless and frustrated and fidgeted often, but he tried his best to stay seated with his arms down. Pietro was a decent enough distraction with video games, puzzles, simple crafts that didn't involve much reaching. And still, Peter complained. He pouted, moped, hid under blankets like he could hide away from the world somehow. 

A week passed and Bruce finally took Peter's post-surgery binder with an encouraging smile.

"You're making good progress, Peter. Just a few more weeks of minimum movement, then we can start introducing light exercises again."

It was meant to sound exciting, encouraging, like the light at the end of the tunnel was visible. But Peter just groaned and flopped back against the hospital bed he was assigned to whenever Bruce checked him over.

"Even superheroes need to have patience," the scientist warned. "I don't want to patch you back up and extend your healing time because you got overzealous."

Peter was grumpy again after the checkup, though he was relieved to not have the binder on anymore. He barely got settled on the couch before Pietro was suddenly there again, flopping down onto Peter's lap and grinning up at him. 

"Congratulations. You can go around shirtless now, just like me."

There was a tone in Pietro's voice that suggested he was teasing more than complimenting. Peter narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why? So you can tease me even more? I haven't forgiven you for leaving me hanging last week," Peter huffed.

Pietro just laughed in reply and shook his head. He seemed perfectly comfortable to be stretched out across Peter's lap, effectively keeping the younger man pinned in place. Because while Pietro was more known for his speed, he did have some enhanced strength too. It was necessary to allow his body to move so quickly. Peter was still stronger, but the scuffle between them to get free would cause more damage than it was worth.

Resigned to his fate, Peter slumped back against the couch with a sigh. He was bored of waiting around. With all the teasing and hints from Pietro, he was starting to idly daydream about bedding his friend. That certainly didn't help his patience. 

Nor did Pietro squirming around on his lap. 

"Would you stop moving so much?"

Pietro paused just for a moment before shifting to sit up, straddling Peter's lap as he leaned in close. They were barely an inch apart, breath ghosting over the other's mouth, and Peter was suddenly much more attentive. 

"Why? Is it bothering you? Is it getting you _ excited _ ?" Pietro asked softly with a teasing smirk, yet again.

Peter's blush and increased breathing gave him away more than any verbal answer could. Pietro's smirk grew before he leaned in for a kiss, brief and soft and far too quick for Peter's liking.

"Remember. You can't raise your arms," Pietro murmured before he leaned in again.

Peter wrapped his arms around Pietro's waist instead, squeezing him close as his hands dug into the older boy's bare back.  _ Curse his constant shirtlessness _ .

Pietro reached up, one arm wrapped around Peter's shoulders and his other hand tingling in Peter's hair. He gripped tight enough to make Peter moan into the kiss and roll his hips up, trying to find something to grind against. It really didn't take much to make the poor boy all flustered and excited

But Pietro was playing mean. He shifted to press down on Peter in just a way that kept his hips pinned against the couch without offering much in the way of friction. Peter groaned in frustration, head falling back as he panted for breath. Pietro watched with a grin, pleased to know that he had his friend so wound up already.

"It really doesn't take much, hm?" Pietro slid his hands down from Peter's hair to wrap loosely around his neck, more holding than pressing or trying to choke.

Peter whined as his eyes fluttered closed again, head tilting back with more purpose as he exposed his neck. Pietro licked his lips at the offer and immediately dove in, biting and sucking and kissing along Peter's soft pale skin. He left a string of marks along the boy's neck, red and fading to purple. Peter just moaned and whimpered through it, fingers digging into Pietro's hips as he tried to keep from grabbing at anything else.

Time was meaningless to Peter. All he could think about was Pietro's mouth and hands, his warm weight pinning him down into the couch. His neck tingled in the best way and he could feel cool air brush past his flushed skin every now and then. It sent shivers down his spine and he almost thought he could come just like that.

"Well, I see you've found someone to take care of you while I'm gone."

Peter gasped and opened his eyes quickly even though Pietro didn't move or stop. The blonde kept up his work as Peter watched Bucky walk over with heated eyes. The older man seemed very interested in what was happening.

Without any warning, Bucky grabbed Pietro's hair and yanked his head back. The boy moaned loudly, making Peter shudder at the sound. 

"You like playing with him?" Bucky asked, other arm wrapped around Pietro's middle.

"Y-yes. I do," Pietro stuttered out, eyes already turning a little glassy from the rough handling. 

Peter had never seen Pietro look so submissive before. He was always the one on top, taking control of whatever they did together. But one question from Bucky, one tug of his hair, and Pietro was putty in his hands.

"You feelin' up to sharing?" Bucky's eyes flicked between Peter and Pietro, and Peter felt a flare of heat in his lower belly.

"As long as Peter is." Pietro blinked and his eyes were clearer. He was friends with Peter, and friends didn't instigate situations where the other might feel uncomfortable. 

"Good boy." Bucky leaned down and pressed his own kiss to Pietro's slack mouth, who moaned loudly as he tried to return it.

Maybe Peter was a little uncomfortable. But only because he was still clothed and so unbearably turned on that he felt he might combust if he didn't get any proper action soon.

This was going to be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They gonna get down and dirty in the next chapter yehaw
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @frobster !


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was a pillow prince and unashamed of it. He liked to lay back and be tended to by his partner, whoever that happened to be. Usually it was Bucky, laying Peter down and kissing over every inch of him, using his mouth and fingers until the boy was a sobbing mess. Only then would Bucky fuck him into the bed until he practically screamed himself unconscious. 

Now with two partners and being unable to move very much, Peter found himself in a whole new situation. Bucky was the one laying back now, but Peter was tucked onto his lap too, snuggled back like they were about to tuck into bed for the night. But instead, Pietro was there between Peter's legs with his classic devious smirk. And even without either of them touching him yet, Peter's heart was racing. 

"You're going to be a perfect little pillow prince for us, ain't you?" Bucky purred into Peter's ear. "That's what you're good at, baby. You just lay back and soak up all the pleasure you can. You're a greedy little thing, lucky you're cute too."

Peter just whined at Bucky's words and squirmed against him, though he couldn't move very much. The older man had his arms locked around Peter's waist as Pietro leaned in to start nibbling along the boy's neck again. He had a penchant for leaving hickeys on every patch of exposed skin.

"He is lazy, hm?" Pietro asked, lifting his head to look at Bucky.

Bucky chuckled, his chest vibrating against Peter's back. It was a reassuring feeling and helped Peter settle down again. He was finally topless since he didn't have to wear the post-surgery binder anymore, but his scars were still red and obvious. A glance down at Pietro's chest showed his scars had faded considerably and Peter was a little jealous.

"I am not lazy," Peter grumbled, shooting a glare at Pietro.

"I am not judging you, little spider. I am finding out how to take care of you." Pietro offered a smile rather than a smirk, running his hands up along Peter's thighs until he reached the boy's hips.

Peter huffed and blushed, glancing away from Pietro. Bucky took the opportunity to nuzzle into Peter's neck again and leave his own marks along with Pietro's. The blonde focused on other parts of Peter, tugging at the hem of his shorts as if asking for permission.

A glance back over and nod from Peter had Pietro unbuttoning his shorts before pulling them down along with his underwear. With Peter completely naked between them, both men ran their hands freely all over Peter's body. They were careful around his chest but otherwise greedily touched their little partner until he was whining again.

“I was thinking about giving you your reward today,” Pietro said casually. “It has been so long since you pleasured yourself last, yes?”

If it was possible for Peter’s blush to get any darker, it would. He huffed and turned his head away, only to find Bucky still nuzzled into his neck and eagerly leaving love bites all over his skin. Being surrounded by two partners was proving to be much different than Peter expected.

“Yeah… Are you gonna do anything about that?” Peter finally asked, sounding more grumpy than he really felt.

"Mm, if I feel like it." Pietro trailed his fingers up Peter's legs until he could grip the boy's hips and pin him down securely against the bed.

Bucky was grinning against Peter's neck, amused at the sight of Pietro being in control. Peter was always pretty submissive but seeing the other boy, so similar in age and stature, take such glee in teasing Peter had Bucky quite intrigued. 

"Don't be too mean, Peter is a sensitive boy," Bucky warned as he slid his hands down to Pietro's.

The blonde just smiled as his hands slid down in a different direction, fingertips brushing over Peter's dick just enough to make the boy jolt. Bucky wrapped his arms properly around Peter again to hold him still as Pietro got busy touching and teasing.

The two boys had never really been this intimate before. They had teased, kissed, rubbed over clothes. But never anything without pants between them. Now Pietro seemed intent on exploring with Peter's pleasure as a secondary thought. He ran his fingers through the boy's folds, already growing slick with the attention, and basked in the pretty sounds his touches drew out.

"Pietro, please," Peter whined, legs spread wide as he looked down with a pleading expression. 

Always one to please, Pietro obliged without a word. He ducked his head down and dragged his tongue over Peter's slit for a taste before latching onto his dick as he eased a finger into the boy's wet hole. Peter gasped and gripped at Bucky's forearms just for something to hold onto. After weeks of not being able to touch himself, having someone else's mouth between his legs was a life-changing experience. 

Pietro suckled gently and worked his one finger into Peter, seeking out his sweet spot and gauging by how the boy above him reacted. He finally found it when Peter squeaked and bucked his hips forward. The blonde focused relentlessly, rubbing as his tongue lapped up all the slick leaking out and flicked over Peter's cute little dick.

"You gonna come for him, baby?" Bucky asked in a low voice as he peppered kisses along Peter's neck. The only reply was a low whine.

Taking that as encouragement, Pietro eased a second finger into Peter and crooked them both forward to rub intently at the boy's sweet spot. His mouth explored, trailing kisses and licks and little moments of suction all over Peter's slit. It was only when the bot seemed close to coming that Pietro focused on his dick again. He sucked with a purpose as his tongue swirled around it, and finally Peter got relief.

Peter cried out loudly as his body arched away from Bucky, but the older man held on tightly. The boy was trapped in place and wailing his pleasure, soaking Pietro with his orgasm as it shook him to his core. He felt the sheets grow wet beneath him but he didn't even care. It just felt  _ so good _ to come after so long.

Pietro licked Peter through his orgasm and slowly stopped his touches until he lifted his head with a grin. His chin and cheeks were shiny with slick and he seemed quite proud of himself.

"There you go, good boy," Bucky praised as he slowly pet Peter's sides, helping him come down from his high. "And you're a good boy too," he added with a smile to Pietro. 

With a grin, Pietro flopped over Peter's lap to join the cuddle pile, both boys happily piled onto Bucky. The older man huffed out soft laugher and pet both their heads, slowly realizing he would now have two boys to play with. It was a nice feeling since he often wasn't on the base and Peter needed someone to care for him.

"Gonna do more?" Peter asked as he squirmed between Pietro and Bucky.

The other two laughed and Bucky ducked his head to kiss Peter's cheek. "You still feeling needy, baby boy?"

"It's been weeks! Coming once is  _ not  _ enough," Peter insisted. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Pietro asked as he sat up to situate himself between Peter's thighs again.

"Thought you'd never ask." Peter shifted and reached behind him to tug at Bucky's pants as Pietro got to work taking his own off. 

There was a bit of shuffling as everyone got their clothes off until they were finally all naked. Peter settled happily between them, loving all the skin contact, and ran his hands slowly down Pietro’s abdomen. He had seen the other boy shirtless plenty of times, but there was something new about this situation. This was more intimate, there was a promise behind the way he moved as he pressed close to steal another kiss that left Peter breathless.

Bucky copied Peter’s touch, though he was careful around his chest and the still-healing scars. They all knew Peter couldn’t move his upper body much and they were trying to be accommodating, but that was proving to be difficult with how wiggly and impatient the boy was.

“Now, you have to behave and lay still. Otherwise, this all stops,” Bucky said as he reached down to spread Peter’s legs again.

“Yes, dad.” Peter rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but he actually really appreciated the care and attention Bucky had towards his healing.

Pietro snickered from the closet where he had darted to find the proper toys. He already had a harness on, the dark blue straps looking so inviting against his pale skin, and was trying to pick out a good dick to use. 

“You call him ‘dad’?” he asked as he glanced over.

Peter immediately blushed at the implications behind those four words and Bucky had to laugh too. He ducked his head to nuzzle into Peter’s neck and press teasing kisses where he knew his boy was most sensitive.

“You got another fantasy I don’t know about, Petey?”

“No! That was a joke!” Peter insisted as his blush spread down his chest.

“You sure you don’t wanna call me  _ “daddy” _ ?” Bucky continued to tease. His cock twitched against Peter’s thigh as he said it, his own interest obvious.

Peter almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Bucky the one with the hidden fantasy? He glanced up again, fighting his embarrassment, and looked at the older man.

“Do you want me to call you that?”

There was no malice or disgust in Peter’s tone, just genuine curiosity and maybe a little heat too. He would be lying if he said he never considered it before. Pietro had returned by then with a blue shimmery dick in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other, looking ready to really get going. He was curious about where the conversation would go and, for once in his life, stayed quiet.

“Only if you’re comfortable with it,” Bucky answered with a soft tone, pressing an equally soft kiss to Peter’s nose. 

It was little moments like these that had Peter wondering if they could be more than friends with benefits. They didn’t really have an established relationship, no labels they used to define what they were. But the trust and connection between them were significant, even Pietro could feel it as he kept his eyes down to both focus on what he was doing and give the other two a bit of privacy. Peter nodded after a moment with a pink blush on his cheeks, and Bucky pressed another kiss to his cheek before his whole demeanor changed.

“Now, gimme some of that lube, baby. I wanna open your pretty hole for me.” Bucky’s voice became heated and demanding suddenly, and it sent a shock of lust down Peter’s spine.

With trembling hands, Peter grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some out for Bucky before the older man reached down between his slender thighs and rubbed along his slit. Peter whimpered and tried to settle back against Bucky so there wasn’t any tension in his body, but he couldn’t help his eager shaking. Pietro joined in too and squeezed some lube onto his own hand to gently probe at Peter’s hole.

“I think you should take us both here,” Bucky murmured heatedly against Peter’s ear.

“Okay, daddy,” Peter agreed easily. Before his surgery, he would go through a whole bottle of lube each month to get himself slick enough for how often he played. He missed it, missed feeling stretched out and filled up.

Bucky’s chest rumbled against Peter as he growled, and Pietro shuddered too. He was caught in the action, eager to see Peter a ruined mess and also feeling small beneath Bucky’s intensity. Their hands brushed together as they worked Peter over, Pietro sinking a finger into his hole and Bucky stroking his clit. It didn’t take much for Peter to start panting and squirming despite the order to stay still.

“Add another finger. He needs to be stretched out real well to take us both.” Bucky’s voice was deep and he spoke as if Peter was just a toy for them to use. The younger boy just whined and bucked his hips as Pietro eased in a second finger.

By the time Pietro had three fingers in Peter, the boy was a mess. The sheets were wet with lube and slick, and Bucky had taken to teasing Peter by bringing him close to coming only to back off before he reached his peak. He was flushed and sweaty and they hadn’t even properly started yet.

“Daddy,  _ please _ ,” Peter begged, already sounding thoroughly ruined. Pietro shivered and licked his lips as he eagerly waited for Bucky's permission to do more.

“Shh, I got you.” Bucky pet down Peter’s sides before his hands disappeared behind the boy. 

His actions weren’t a mystery for long, and soon Bucky’s cock was rubbing along Peter’s slit, shiny with precum and lube, and Peter was trying to angle himself to get filled. It barely took a moment to get situated before Peter was sinking down onto Bucky’s cock with a moan of relief and a dreamy look on his face. Pietro felt a squirmy sensation in his lower belly and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be in Bucky’s or Peter’s place more.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” Bucky cooed as he helped Peter lay back against his chest again. Peter just nodded with a hum and slowly rolled his hips to fully appreciate how good it felt to be filled again.

“You gonna play too, Pietro?” Peter glanced over to his friend and tried to reach out until Bucky held his arms down again. The reminder that he had to lay still was a bit exciting. He really did love any opportunity to be a pillow prince.

Pietro nodded and scooted closer before bending over Peter and leaning down for a kiss. Bucky helped Peter continue to slowly move as the two boys kissed, the moment feeling slow and sweet like nothing else before. Between the wet sounds of making out, Peter moaned softly and Bucky murmured praise about how beautiful both the boys were, which made them blush and press close together as if somehow shy about the compliments.

“No point in pretending to be shy. I know how dirty you both are.” Bucky smirked as he snapped his hips up, making Peter bounce on his lap with a yelp. Pietro looked surprised for a moment before grinning and reaching down to feel Peter’s hole stretched around Bucky’s cock.

“Mm, I suppose so. But he is so pretty when he blushes.” Pietro eased a finger in alongside Bucky’s cock, making him and Peter moan in unison. “I am sure he will be moaning like a whore soon enough.”

Bucky chuckled and reached down to hold Peter’s thighs apart since the boy was already trembling and barely able to control himself. With the new freedom, Pietro squeezed out some more lube and gently worked in a second finger. It was a much tighter fit, but everyone knew that Peter loved to be stretched out and used up, given the toys he used to play with so often before his surgery. 

Soon enough, Pietro was able to fit three fingers into Peter with Bucky’s cock still filling him up. The poor boy was whimpering and near tears with desperation as he leaked onto the bed since Bucky wouldn’t let him come until he was completely filled. Peter just wasn’t used to going so long without any sort of relief, let alone while being teased by two gorgeous people.

“ _ Pietro _ ,” Peter whined impatiently.

“Hush, little spider. I know what you need.” Pietro sounded so confident again and Peter shivered, faintly hoping that both he and Bucky would be equally dominant over him.

Pietro gently eased his fingers out to get his own dick ready while Bucky just kept rocking slowly into Peter to keep him relaxed. Every second that passed had Peter’s breath coming faster as his heart rate climbed in anticipation.

And when Pietro finally started pushing in alongside Bucky, Peter threw his head back and let out a moan that had the other two tightening their grip on his lax body. He absolutely loved being stretched out and filled up. The toys he had from when he first started playing with himself were too small for him now, after getting used to the delicious sensation of stretching himself open. 

It took some careful repositioning for Pietro to push in all the way and when his hips finally rested against Peter, the boy had a blissed out look on his face despite just starting. Bucky gently nosed at him before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Come on, baby. Come back to us. We’re only just getting started.”

Pietro pet along Peter’s sides to keep him grounded and focused on the gentle touches while Bucky whispered to him. The younger boy had always been sensitive and quick to drop, and after going so long without the opportunity to, he was already almost completely gone. Bucky loved seeing his boy so floaty already, and Pietro was highly intrigued by it. 

“Mm.. m’okay,” Peter mumbled, already having to really focus to be able to speak. Bucky chuckled and glanced up to Pietro with a smirk.

“Yeah? You ready to get started?” The question was meant for both boys, who nodded almost in unison.

Pietro settled his hands on Peter’s hips to keep a grip on him as he started to move. The dick he chose to use had a textured base that rubbed against him perfectly every time he pushed into Peter. It didn’t take long for them both to start moaning as Peter squirmed between his partners.

Once Pietro had a chance to establish his rhythm, Bucky started moving too. They worked in tandem, one pulling out while the other pushed in so Peter was never empty. He felt like he was in heaven already.

“You can come whenever you want, sweet boy. I know it’s been so long for you,” Bucky cooed as he picked up his pace.

They wouldn’t really be able to go hard and fast with both of them trying to keep from popping out of Peter’s hole, but Bucky was determined to ruin Peter. Both he and Pietro kept a firm grip on their little partner, pinning him in place as they shifted and worked to find the perfect angles and rhythm to please him.

Peter was in constant bliss. He could’ve come already, he had no idea. He had never been so full, so surrounded, and his mind was hazy with pleasure. Thinking felt like too much work. He just moaned and whined and gripped onto his partners as they rocked him with every thrust. There were slick squishing sounds filling the room too, rivalling his moans in volume. Whether it was his own natural slick or the lube, it didn’t really matter. Peter thought it was incredibly hot.

A new angle from Pietro had him brushing against Peter’s sweet spot in the perfect way. The younger boy cried out as it triggered a real orgasm, his body going rigid before he started to writhe and moan between his partners. The slick sounds got louder and Pietro swore as he felt a gush of fluid over him, soaking the straps and making him feel even more slick. Bucky grunted as Peter tightened up and squeezed the small boy close to make sure he didn’t move too much and hurt himself.

Both continued to rock slowly into Peter through his orgasm until the boy finally relaxed and went still like a dead weight on top of Bucky. Pietro paused, unsure if they should check in with Peter since they had never laid together before, but Bucky knew better from past experience. 

“Keep going, Pietro. Little prince gets grumpy when he wakes up and isn’t still being fucked.” Bucky glanced up at Pietro with a wink before nosing into Peter’s neck and peppering kisses along his warm, sweaty skin.

It took a few minutes of slow and steady movement for Peter to blink his eyes open with a groan. He shifted and smiled when he felt that he was still double-stuffed and his gaze settled on Pietro, who blushed at the look in Peter’s eyes.

“You’re a good lay, Speedy,” he said, voice rough from his cries earlier. “I think you could go faster though.”

The taunt wasn’t lost on Pietro, who smirked right back and pressed closer. His fingers dug into Peter’s hips for a firm grip and Bucky tightened his arms around Peter’s middle to keep him grounded. 

“You asked for it, baby.”

Without any further warning, Pietro started up a much faster face than before. Peter let out a breathy sound of surprise as he gripped onto Bucky’s arms, eyes wide as he watched Pietro move. Pietro picked up speed as he felt Peter’s body adjust, and it didn’t take long for Peter to be letting out high, breathy sounds like he was about to come again.

“Keep going, kid. We’re gonna wring him out until he can’t move anymore,” Bucky grunted, feeling almost as affected as Peter since Pietro’s dick was rubbing along his too.

Pietro just huffed and kept the steady increase of speed until he was just a blue and Peter was nearly screaming. Bucky was panting with the effort it took to keep from coming since Pietro felt like a vibrator against his cock and Peter was gasping for breath between his cries.

It was no surprise when Peter came again, his orgasm strong enough to make him actually squirt that time. He screamed as his body trembled, and Pietro’s pace stuttered as he came too. He shuddered but never let up, wanting to follow Bucky’s order to ruin their partner. Watching it all had Bucky squeezing Peter close and grunting as he joined them, spilling into his stretched hole. As Pietro kept moving, the fluid between them all became white and frothy, just adding to the mess.

Peter was an incoherent puddle by then, and Pietro was slowing down as he focused on the younger boy. He didn’t have very precise body control, especially when in the throes of pleasure, and he worried that he had accidentally hurt Peter somehow. But there was a lazy smile on Peter’s face with drool slipping out the corner of this mouth onto Bucky’s shoulder, who was rubbing Peter’s sides as they both came down from their orgasmic highs.

The scene was so gentle, so clearly something they had done before. Pietro almost felt out of place until Bucky beckoned him closer. With careful maneuvering, Pietro laid atop Peter and pressed a soft kiss to the base of his throat. Peter made a soft sound, somewhere between a sigh and a moan, and seemed to settle even further.

“I think we finally sated him,” Bucky murmured, his voice deep and rough as he still tried to catch his breath.

“It would seem so,” Pietro agreed.

Both watched Peter for a moment until Pietro sat up again and very gently pulled out. Peter whimpered and his eyes fluttered, but still didn’t open. As Pietro set to putting his toy and straps away and cleaning himself up, Bucky focused on waking Peter. He wasn’t happy about being woken up since he liked getting to nap after sex, but Bucky insisted on getting cleaned up first. Finally cueing in to the stickiness between his thighs, Peter agreed with a grumble.

Bucky eased out of Peter too, who whined again when he was left empty. Fluid was still leaking out of him and he knew he should pee to clean himself out, but he didn’t want to move. Thankfully Bucky realized that, and scooped him up to carry him to the attached bathroom where Pietro was already cleaning himself.

Nobody really spoke as they cleaned up, too tired and still buzzing with the happy warmth that followed their nearly synchronized orgasms. Peter was a ragdoll, needing Bucky and Pietro to clean him since he could barely move. Bucky ended up doing most of the cleaning while Pietro went out to quickly change the sheets on the bed since the others were soaked in various fluids.

When they finally collapsed into bed again with Peter tucked in the middle, the boy was asleep nearly immediately. Bucky smiled as he gently stroked Peter’s hair, just watching him sleep. Pietro felt that same warmth again as he did earlier, knowing there was a deeper connection between Bucky and Peter than just friends with benefits.

“You two are good together,” Pietro whispered, hoping he didn’t sound bitter. He wanted something like that, to be cherished and included.

“So are you and Peter.” Bucky looked up to Pietro with a smile and reached over to cup his cheek too. “This doesn’t need a label or anything. Just know that you are always welcome with us.”

Pietro blushed and leaned into Bucky’s touch, so relieved to be included. He turned his head just enough to kiss Bucky’s palm before settling down and cuddling up close to Peter. All three of them fit well in bed together and their bodies fit well as they pressed close. Bucky was happy to hold both Peter and Pietro, and Pietro liked getting to reach around and hug Peter to his chest.

They all dozed off for a much-needed nap, everyone sated and pleased both physically and emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @frobster!! I love gushing about these three, whether in this trio or in other relationships. They are the best boys

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @frobster !


End file.
